Digimon: The Digital World game
by gallantmon7196
Summary: The year is 2049 and digimon, the most popular handheld game in the world is now releasing the Digital world game, and along with it adventure. Read this thrilling tale with humor, romance, tragedy and everything else. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I own nothing of the franchise, if I did Tamers would have continued.

In this world Digimon is not only a game on a handheld device, it is also an AI program that helps all people with their technological needs. In the year 2049 the Digimon: Digital world Online game is released, along with it an entire adventure for our three main characters and their friends. Enjoy. Also I am taking OC minor character ideas. Just need; Name, Clothing, Appearance, and Partner (Preferred form, no megas unless they are notoriously week like Jijimon). They are just background characters that my protagonists will battle.

~~~Dream~~~

A boy stood on a cliff overlooking a valley he was joined by 2 other humans but the features were unclear. Below them in the valley a mass of strange creatures were advancing towards them. Some looked like tanks a few were large blue-green sea serpents and other unrecognizable.

Next to the boy on the cliff rose a large human-like creature he had a 3 horned helmet and was wielding a giant sword. The boy turned to the creature and said something that was in hearable to the others. With a nod the giant sword wielding man leaped into the air and rocketed towards the incoming creatures sword first as he landed a bright light flashed and the dream ended...

***Reality***

Trey woke up with a start from his dream.

"Dammit this is the 3rd time this month, why do I keep having them."

Looking over to his left he saw his D-pod sitting on his bedside table with the picture of an egg on the screen.

'Still unhatched, well I still have to wait.'

He jumped out of bed and showered and got dressed. Trey was dressed in his usual orange t-shirt with a fire berating dragon silouhette on the back, cargo shorts and red Nike sneakers. On his head he wore the cap of his favorite sports team, the New York Royal Dragons. After eating a quick breakfast he ran back to his bed room to grab his D-pod and cards and was racing to school.

a/n: While Trey is hurrying ro school I'll give you some background on the D-pod and digimon

Digimon has become the single largest franchise in the world anyone who has a D-pod has one (which is pretty much everyone). A D-pod is a device that looks similar to that of an IPhone in our world, when the D-pod is purchased it is sent a code from the Primary village program at the company's headquarters and is given a random digitama egg. No one knows what is hatching until it hatches. Digimon are also not just virtual pets, they also help their 'Tamer' in everyday things such as email, paying bills or even connecting with friends. There are also sports that center around digimon but the most favored out of all of them are the professional battling, this is where teams of tamers from various cities connect on the Internet and duke it out in a complete free for all these events are projected everywhere in the world. Ah it seems that Trey has made it to school, let's go back to the story.

Trey rushed into his homeroom and sat down next to his friend, Joey just as the bell rung. Joey stands about 5'7" with tanned skin and green eyes, his head is covered with a mess of brown hair and his jaw has hints of a small gotie forming. He wears a shirt that consists of a combination of the sun and moon with a black background, he also wears jeans and hiking boots. His partner is a one of a kind champion level Omekamon.

Joey's dad is on the programming and design team for the digimon company so he made Omekamon one of a kind just for his son. Joey doesn't like boast about how his dad is a digimon programmer so the only person he ever told has been Trey.

"Cutting it a little close with the bell aren't you Trey?"

"Shut it Joey, I still made it didn't I?"

"Yeah well it was still close, anyways has it hatched yet?"

"No it...HERE(to teacher who called his name)...hasent yet but hopefully soon. So what do you have in the way of cards today, anything new?"

"No, still the same."

Alog with the digimon program being released, battle cards also came out that the tamers use to power up their digimon when they battle via D-pod. This is done by sliding the card through a slot on the bottom of the D-pod. Although trey doesn't have a digimon yet he has been collecting the cards for when the egg hatches.

"So how is development for the game going?"

"My dad says that they have finished everything and is going to be released within 2 months."

"That great!"

Joeys dad has been working on the highly anticipated Digital World game for the past 2 years. The game is a programmed digital world where a tamer can log in ant roam around with his or her partner. They can battle wild digimon to gain expirience and digivolve, also tamers can battle eachother anywhere in the world. There are cities, towns, forests, jungles, an arctic region, mountain terrains and so much more. Trey has been ecstatic. Just a Trey was about to ask more the bell rung and he and Joey had to go their serrated ways to class.

The day was uneventful and usual, Trey got picked on about not having a digimon. But Trey took it all with a smile. He knew that when his digimon hatched he would have the last laugh. As he was walking home at the school days end he found something rather odd on the ground, it was a power up card used on the digimon, it was completely red with a D at the center nothing else except for a piece of paper attached to the back with tape. Trey opened up the piece of paper to find a note and read it.

'Dear whoever finds this,  
This is power up card will power up your digimons stats a far as they can go. But be warned the moment that you slash this card through your D-pod there is no turning back from what will eventually. So be cautious about your decision.'

Thinking that this is just a prank Trey thinks little of it he just pockets the card and continues walking back to his house. When he arrives he heads straight up to his room and logs onto his computer to check the Digital World game forums that are going on. Although the game hasent been released the official website has. He sees nothing of interest and goes to YouTube to watch the latest trailer.

The trailer showed more gameplay footage, Trey marveled at how realistic the graphics look and imagined playing himself. After about an hour of surfing around on the web he got bored and decided to look at the red card again. He turned it around and inspected it, it was the same size as a normal card, it had the same feel to it but there were no stats, or even an identification number.

"Well this is odd, might as well slide it through and see what happens."

Trey then slid the card through the slot at the bottom of his D-pod, hoping that the device could give some ID. Then a bright light exploded from the D-pod blinding trey, when he was able to look again he noticed that his digi-egg was beginning to hatch.

"Oh!"

(Start playing Pokemon egg hatching music)

"It...it...it's hatching. But into what?"

Trey watched fascinated as more and more cracks formed around the egg. The egg then bursted open temporarily whiting out the screen. When the light cleared in place of the egg was a floating ball of fire with yellow eyes.

"It's a DemiMeramon, that is great at learns its not something a common as a Koromon, or Gigimon. I can't wait to show Joey this tomorrow."

~~~The next day~~~

"Cool a DemiMeramon, my dad say that to recieve it's program code is pretty uncommon."

Trey had shown Joey his newley hatched digimon, he was a little bummed that it wasn't at its rookie level already but he guessed that he'll just have to wait.

'Patience can bring great rewards.'

"Oh so Trey, my dad says that we can stop by the studio and beta test the game."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS WE GET TO TEST IT OUT? THAT'S AWSOME."

"Yeah but we have to do it with my dads partner so that we don't get attacked."

"Awsome what's your dads digimon?"

Joey winked at this.

"Well you will just have to find out."

The day passed by a ludicrous speed for Trey, he was so excited. He met Joey 5 hours later in front of the school and they set off towards the studio.

Some time later Both friends walked into the building, passed security and into the programming room. What Trey saw took his breath away the room took up the entire 2nd floor of the building. There were also 28 people typing at their respective desks.

"Who are all of these people Joey?"

"These are the top programmers for the game. They are separated into three smaller groups with a distinct project. To our left are the Olympians, they are in basic control of the weather and beliefs of the game. To our right in this small section is the Soveriegn, they are the direct rulers of the five digital realms..."

"Then why are there only 4 people?"

"One has been gone for a while, anyways, they control each of the 5 realms, if there is a major in-game catastroph they are the ones you talk to. And finally, where my dad works are the Knights. They roam around the digital world game settling major conflicts that may happen and enforcing the law of the digital world."

"Cool so when do we get to go into the game?"

"Right after we see my dad, by the way which system do you prefer playing on?"

"Ummm...the Xbox 1440."

"Good, oh hears my dad. Hey dad I'm hear."

Joey's dad turned around. He was a man about 45 years of age, he had the same green eyes as his son, and same kind of hair. He was however clean shaven and had slightly paler skin.

"Hey Joey, and Trey it good to see you."

"Thank you Mr. Price, I can't wait for the games release."

"Yeah its bet quite a long haul but we are finished and are excited about its release. Oh where are my manners, Trey meet Omnimon my own digimon AI partner."

Mr. Price moved aside so that Trey could see his computer screen, on it attending to a bunch of files was a tall knight-like digimon in white armor with a red cape and a dragon and wolf head for hands.

"You know, he sort of looks like Omekamon."

"Actually Omekamon was the prototype form of Omnimon here, he was a drawing that Joey actually made when he was much younger."

"Now that you mention it, that does make sence. So when to we get to try out the game."

Trey was practically jumping with joy at this point.

"Right now but Omnimon here won't be guarding you while on your exploration he has to help me with some last minute details. David though has volunteered to let his partner Magnamon guard you. Just hurry to the game room to meet him there."

Trey and Joey thanked Mr. Price and bolted towards the game room. There they met David a man roughly in his thirties with spiked maroon colored hair and a cocky grin on his face.

"So you must be Joey and Trey, I'm David and my partner is Magnamon. Go plug yourselves in and enjoy the game."

The two friends rushed to the nearby tv and put on the head gear controller for the console. They then took the memory chip out of their respective D-pods and plugged them into the Xbox. Then David started the game and they were transported to the game, Digital World.

~~~In the game~~~

Trey and Joey opened their eyes and looked around them, they were in a terminal of some sort with various portal gates all around them.

"What is this place?"

"This Joey, is the developers personal station that they can use to transport anywhere in the digital world."

Te two humans jumped at the sound of a deep voice coming from behind them. They saw a large blue dragon like digimon with pieces of shining gold armor on.

"I take it that your Magnamon?"

"Yes I am Trey and these two beside me are your digimon partners."

The two boys turned their gaze from the awsome digimon and towards two others beside him, they were the Champion level Omekamon and the In-training level, Demimeramon.

"This is so cool, I finally get to truly meet my partner face to face."

Omekamon rushed towards and high fives The estactic Joey while DemiMeramon joyfully floated around Trey.

"Now you guys, I want you to be careful, I have some business to attend to in Mech city and currently can't watch over you all for the moment, I want you to stick to just the cities for now. But before I go I'm going to give each of you a present."

Magnamon held out his claws in front of him and suddenly two golden boxes appeared above them. The two boys looked at them, awestruck.

"These two boxes hold your deck of cards, along with a interact able map of the digital world and 100,000 gold coins each."

Both boys deeply thanked Magnamon and with a smirk he left in a flash of golden light.

"So Joey where should we go first?"

"I don't know Omeka, where do you want to go to Trey?"

The teen thought for a moment, then it struck him, he opemed the box that Magnamon gave him and pulled out a steel tube with flashing lights on them.

"Well I'm guessing that this is the map so let's look at it first."

He pressed th activation button and suddenly a blue screen popped about foot out of the right side to the tube. It showed a map of the digital world split onto five sections. He decided to press the southern area.

"How about we head to the southern quadrant, he could go to the Great Data River and one of the cities along the banks."

"That's a great idea, come on let's go."

Joey grabbed Trey while Omekamon grabbed DemiMeramon and they jumped into the portal with Data River Bazzar labled on top.

~~~The Bazzar~~~

Trey is walking through the Bazzar with DemiMeramon. He and Joey had decided to split up for a while to explor on their own with their partners.

"Hey Pyro(Treys name for DemiMeramon), what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Trey. Hey let's go to that huge building over there."

Pyro excitedly pointed at a large stone building that was circular in shape, it had large arches on the top and a lot of noise coming from it.

"The Collesiem sure let's go there maybe a fight is going on. Come on Pyro, get a move on."

Pyro tried to keep up with his partner but was slowly falling behind. He was going to lose his tamer in the crowd.

'No I'm not going to lose him, he might get hurt. What's is this sensation that I feel?'

DEMIMERAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...CANDLEMON

"Hey Trey, wait up don't leave me behind."

Trey turned around at that moment to see a talking candle flying towards him.

"Pyro is that you?"

"Yeah its me I'm just Candlemon now, isn't it great I've digivolved now."

Trey was ecstatic his partner was now a rookie, soon he'll be at the champion level.

Trey quickly grabbed Candlemon and the hurried towards the arena for the event. The entered through the top floor and gazed down at and odd sight that puzzled both of them.

Omekamon was battling a furred dragon with a fox like tail. Trey pulled out his D-Pod to scan it.

NAME: DORUGAMON

ATTRIBUTE: DATA

TYPE: ANIMAL

FAMILY: DRAGONS ROAR

A RARE DIGIMON THAT RESEMBLES A DRAGON BUT IS STRANGELY MORE RELATED TOWARDS THE GARURUMON FAMILY. IT'S NAME MEANS DIGITAL OR UNKNOWN GARURUMON. IT IS A TROPHY DIGIMON THAT IS HUNTED BY TAMERS FOR THE CRYSTAL ON ITS HEAD SO IT IS TIMID OF HUMANS BUT VERY BATTLE WORTHY AGAINST OTHER DIGIMON.

"Dorugamon, never heard of it, must be a new released digimon with the game. So Candlemon, should we go down and see if we can find Joey?"

"Yeah let's go."

The human and candle jogged down the steps of the stadium closer to the arena. There they spotted Joey next to Omekamon preparing for the battle.

"Hey Joey what are you doing?"

Joey flashed him his signature grin and gave the thumbs up. Trey immediately knew that this ment. Joey had signed up.

~Ladies and Gentlemon we have our rising star here today Omekamon, and his tamer, Joey. They shall be facing off against our house champion, Dorugamon the unstoppable. Let the battle begin.~

The battle was quick and uneventful, Dorugamon knocked out Omekamon that he reverted back to his rookie form of Toyagumon. The battle lasted just under 1 minute. Trey sweat dropped deeply at the defeat of his friend.

'This is much different then the real world, there are no turns in battle here just an all out attack.'

~We have a winner! Dorugamon defeated this new comer in no time flat do we have any more challengers for our raining champ?~

"I wish to battle here with my partner."

Trey didn't know what came over him because before he knew it he had just volenteered himself and Candlemon to battle against probably the strongest digimon in the city. They jumped over the wall and into the battle field as they stared off at Dorugamon.

"Hahahahaha, you've got to be kidding me, come on Etemon get there kids out of the Stadium, I've got better things to do."

"Sorry Doru those are the rules, if you backdown from a volenteer them you lose your title."

~Ladies and Gentlemon we have another challenger, he and his Candlemon will face off against our champion for the title of Champion of the Bazaar. Let the battle begin, now!~

Dorugamon rushed towards Candlemon like a lightning bolt.

### End of Chapter 1###

this was just a story that popped into my head while reading Blackhawk87's story(which is really good) I give him a lot of the credit for the concept that I wanted to do my own story similar to his. But worry this is completely my own story. Also please leave me an OC, he/she won't be a major character just a side gamer that may show up. Just leave; Name, Outfit, nationality and partner (rookie and champion forms) please leave as a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Ok so where did we leave off at...game...stadium...blah blah blah... Oh yes, our protagonist is at the famous Bazaar Stadium and is about to fight a Dorugamon to be crowned champion. Here we go. Also I give credit to the idea to Digimon: Next and Blackhawk89's story for inspiring me. Also this chapter will be putting in extra details not in the previous chapter. And thank you to shadowmwape, ZSign KRay, Tamer Asira and Blackhawk89 for reviewing.

Chapter 2: The release and the announcement

Candlemon barely avoided the charge by the dragon. Dorugamon began using his claws to try to slice and dice the candle.

Trey panicky looked at his deck trying to decide what power cards to use.

'Lets go with this one...'

DIGI-MODIFY: NOVA BLAST ACTIVATE

"NOVA BLAST"

The blast landed a direct hit onto Dorugamon knocking him down. But the dragon-wolf was not finished, he leaped up and slammed Candlemon into the wall.

"Candlemon, NOOOOOO! I can't lose you already."

A bright light suddenly came from Treys hand. He looked down to see a Power card that he had never seen before, it was black with a gold streak through it, in silver letters it spells, 'EVOLUTION'. Trey had no choice, without thinking he activated the card.

"DIGI-MODIFY:DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

Candlemon was engulfed in a fiery red light. His skin peeled away to show a bright orange frame. Then the frame grew to that of a bipedal lizard. A steel helmet appeared on his head and 3 metal claws extended out of each hand.

'CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...FLARERIZAMON.'

The new Digimon roared with power. Trey scanned it with his D-pod for the information on the unknown digimon.

NAME: FLARERIZAMON

ATTRIBUTE: DATA

TYPE: FIRE DRAGON

FAMILY: NATURE SPIRITS

THIS IS THE RARE CHAMPION FOR OF CANDLEMON, ITS BODY IS ENTIRELY COMPRISED OF FIRE EXCEPT FOR THE METAL HELMET AND CLAWS. IT NORMALLY LIVES IN VOLCANOES. IT IS SOMETIMES REFERRED TO AS THE 'DRAGON MERAMON'. THIS DIGIMON IS VERY WILD AND THERE IS NO RECORD OF IT EVERY BEING TAMED. Warning, do not anger, it can and will cause a volcanic eruption.

"Flarerizamon?"

The new digimon wasted no time. It charged at the still dazed Dorugamon and swiftly defeated it without even launching an attack. Dorugamon was layingt down helplessly as Flarerizamon and Trey were charging up their last attack when everything went dark for, said partners and Joey.

~~~Real world~~~

Trey and Joey took off the headsets connected to the gaming platform. Both with stunned and awed looks on their faces. They had both just played the single most epic game that will probably ever come out. They both stared, eyes as wide a dinner plates at the team of programmers that had been watching them.

"That was...amazing. That was the single greatest game that I have ever played."

Joey's father walked towards them, smiling.

"Well Trey, you and Joey have only scratched the surface. There are infinite possibilities in the game, but I'm not going to give away the details. But I can give you both something on the behalf of all us programmers."

He then handed both of the boys a steel box each lined with a separate colored strip of light each running vertically down the box. The tamers opened their own boxes to be gazing upon a deck of power cards.

"Cool thanks dad."

"Your welcome Joey, each of these cards allows your partners to wield the power of the royal knights. You can use their attacks, and have their own weapons attached to them. Also we added a specialized card for each of you."

Trey looked at the deck and noticed one with a holographic flame design on it. It read 'Flame of the Dragon. (THIS CARD ALLOWS THE DRAGO THAT IT IS BEING USED ON TO TEMPORARILY TAKE ITS NEXT EVOLUTION FORM. IF THE DIGIMON IS AT MEGA LEVEL, POWER IS DOUBLED). Joeys card read 'Power of the knights' (THIS CARD IS SPECIALIZED ONLY FOR OMEKAMON. HE IS ALLOWED TO CALL UPON A ROYAL KNIGHT TO TEMPORARILY ASSIST IN COMBAT).

The two friends and their digimon marveled at the assortment of cards they were just handed. To the average gamers like themselves they could spend their entire lives trying to accumulate cards even remotely close to this power. And they were just handed roughly 40 extremely powerful cards. Joey did the completely acceptable thing, his eyes rolled back into his head and fainted on the spot. His father laughed at his son's reaction.

"Don't worry Trey, he can sleep here for awhile. He be back in school on Monday."

"Thank you, sir. I will get going good bye and have a nice weekend."

Trey ran out of the building and flew down the street towards his house on his flame designed hover board.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

Trey walked in the front door to his house, said hello to his parents and little brother. He headed up to his room and logged into his pc. He read some of the forums and read a few of them. They were mostly talking about the upcoming game and people already trying to set up personal tournaments with other people.

"Wow this is getting exciting Flareriza...WAH? DemiMeramon, what happened to my giant lizard?"

The sleeping digimon didn't answer to the ranting teen but just kept its eyes closed. Grey shrugged it off. He checked his clock it read '9:36'. Only 45 days, 2 hours, and 24 minutes until the release of Digimon: The Digital World.

~~~45 days, and 1 hour later~~~

Trey is standing in line of the local GameStop anticipating the release of the digimon game. Joey had told him months ago that his dad could just give him a copy for free but Trey declined.

/flashback/

"You do know that my dad can just give you a free copy right?"

"As great as that would be I can't. I mean, the midnight release party is half the fun. I'll be battling other players digimon non stop on the D-pods."

Joey sighed at his friends statement, knowing that there will be no changing his mind now.

/Present day/

So there Trey stands now, at the front of the line awaiting to receive his game.

The release party at the store was amazing for Trey. The GameStop company was holding separate tournaments in each store where the winner would receive a free copy of the game, be the first to receive it and would be handed a deck of rare battle cards. Trey began reminiscing how he had easily defeated almost every battle with only Candlemon. While everyone else had big bulky champion Candlemon was able to use his evasion and speed stats to doodle most attacks and strike faster.

"Here you go sir, enjoy the game."

"Thank you."

Trey received the game from the store clerk as the clock struck midnight. The crowd cheered at the games release, Trey couldn't help but smile as he took the game and headed out of the store. He got on his bike and rode back to his house in the suburbs of Brooklyn New York. As he returned home he put his bike away and entered his family's house.

His parents knew he was getting the game so they gave him a spare key to use. Trey unlocked the door entered then relocked it. He quietly snuck up the small flight of stairs and into his room. He turned on his rooms light and his Xbox 1440 and put in the be disk. He hooked in the game helmet and set that on his head. The game started and he was at the title screen when a mysterious voice spoke to him.

'Welcome to Digimon: The Digital World game. I am here to help the gamer with setting up your account. Name please.'

"Trey."

'Your full name please.'

"Trey Westbrook."

'Acknowledged, screen name.'

"PyroDragon."

'Good now your password.'

"69911070."

'Now sync D-pod to game console.'

Trey started syncing the D-pod to the Xbox. Once synced the voice spoke again.

'Sync complete. Now scanning gamer PyroDragon.'

"What should I refer to you as?"

'You may call me FILIS. Scan is at 59 %.'

"Ok, FILIS now what do you need me to do?"

'Now that the scan is complete, please insert card deck into headset.'

Trey inserted his deck of cards into the card slot in the helmet and suddenly Trey found himself standing next to Candlemon in a black plane.

"Huh? What's going on? FILIS, what's going on?"

'The game is loading, PyroDragon, game will start...now.'

Trey and his partner were suddenly transported to the Digital world via game. They landed in a small town that was completely built out of building blocks and Legos.

"Where are we Trey?"

"I don't know Candlemon. I'll check the map."

Trey checked his D-pod for the map he was given to by the programmers. It displayed the town and titled it Primary Village.

"Oh cool, this is primary village, the birthplace of all digimon. And from looking at the map it says that we are on File Island, about 200 miles east of the Server continent and the mainland."

"Cool, so Trey, let's go see if we can get into a battle."

Trey nodded to his partner and they started jogging towards the town square.

Upon arriving the looked upon the central town in awe, instead of water, liquified caramel was pouring out of the top. The tamers and partner's mouths were watering at the sight, but a nearby battle suddenly caught their attention. A crowd of human players and digimon alike were had crowded together and made a makeshift battle arena for the two competitors. In the arena he saw Joey and Omekamon battling against a girl with a digimon that Trey had never seen before. He took out his D-pod and scanned the digimon.

NAME: ARRESTERDRAMON

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: DRAGON

FAMILY: DRAGON'S ROAR

A RARE DIGIMON THAT PRIMARILY LIVES IN BIG CITIES. IT WEARS A SPECIAL KIND OF ARMOR MADE ENTIRELY OF RUBBER. IT USES A WIDE RANGE OF SPECIAL ATTACKS LIKE FROG SHOT AND SPIN CALIPER WITH ITS TAIL BLADE. EVEN THOUGH IT IS A CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON IT WIELDS THE POWER EQUIVALENT OF AN ULTIMATE LEVEL.

"Arresterdramon? Never heard of him before. He must be really rare."

Trey looked at Arresterdramon tamer. She looked to be roughly 14, and Japanese in nationality, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a thunder bolt going down the front and a purple jacket that reached just below her chest, she also had on a pair of blue shorts a two red-orange sneakers on her head she was donning a pair of red rimmed goggles with blue lenses. Trey gasped, he recognized her.

"Oh shit, that Meioh Setsuna, shes a foreign exchange student thats in my advanced programming class. I didn't know that she had a digimon, that's awesome."

Trey watched in fascination as the brawl continued between the two digimon, while their tamers were at the side line activating their battle cards.

"Digi-modify, speed activate."

"Digi-modify, power activate."

"Digi-modify, Omnimon's supreme cannon activate."

The crowd gasped at the card Joey just activated, Omekamon pushed his right arm forward as it morphed into a mini version of Omnimon's Metalgarurumon hand.

"SUPREME CANNON."

Omekamon fired his cannon, the surprised Arresterdramon didn't even had time to dodge, he took a full frontal assault and de-digivolved into Gumdramon, the battle was over.

"Hey, Joey, great battle."

Joey and Omekamon turned to see their closest friends running towards them.

"Hey, thanks Trey, I had challenged her to a battle and I guess it got really intense after that. The two of them were really strong so I had to use supreme cannon ever in a fight."

"Well it was still a good fight, so where should we head for first?"

"Well we're in primary village now, so how about we head to the post office just out side of town and look for odd jobs to do."

"Great idea, race ya there."

The 2 humans and their partners headed towards the primary village post office to check the bill board.

4 months later Trey is anxiously waiting for class to end on this beautiful June day. For the past 4 months Trey, Joey and their partners have traveled all around File island helping anyone who asks their help. They have assisted other players in odd jobs like recovering lost item to helping Joey's dad and the other programmers in exterminating viruses that have entered the game.

Trey thought back to one of the harder jobs that the two of them had to do. Dealing with an odd digimon that called itself Keramon. It was an odd digimon, it had a large blue head that split in half to create its mouth then it had large green eyes with huge black pupils, and it body was relatively lanky with long thin arms and legs and a small body. The battle was relatively easy, Candlemon and Omekamon were pretty payed back about it. Keramons attack were pretty weak and he was also really easy to hit. That was until he digivolved. Trey didn't catch the name or level but it was HUGE. It's body was a shell that completely encompassed it, it was mainly white with a row of red circles that formed into its 8 feet. Then it head was also white with a giant red horn on it. It looked murderously at us then fired on attack that his both Candlemon and Omekamon. Both degenerated to their in-training forms, then he just left and we never saw him again. That was about 3 months ago.

"Attention students, due to the increased popularity of the Digimon, Digital world game and the popularity of Digimon it self. Countries from Europe, Asia, Australia, parts of Africa and all of north and south America have cooperated with the team of programmers of the game, over a hundred in all. Have decided that starting in July the beginning of the World Tournament will begin. The rules are simple, each school will host their own small tournament, there will be multiple team made of two people, the matches will be tag teamed.

The winners of the school will go onto the state championship. Then the state winners will go onto the then the winners of every state will form the national team. The world championship tournament is going to be scheduled to be help at the UN building on Manhatten. Good luck the school tournament will begin next week in the gym. Chose your teams to represent our country. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Trey and Joey stared at eachother wide eyed. They had no idea that this was happening.

"Do you know about this?"

"No, my dad hasen't told me anything. I guess that he wanted it to be a surprise. Do do you want to be a team?"

"Definitely, we are going to destroy anyone else who enters, we have the two greatest decks of all time and with our two digimon there is no way that we can lose."

The teacher then spoke to the class.

"Well class, after seeing how excited you all at for the tournament. I will allow you to have the rest of class off, so that you can all head to the cafeteria to look for partners. In the tag teams. Now get out of here."

The students left in groups, all preparing for the up coming tournament. Trey and Joey headed over to the front of the school. Once there they took out their respective D-pods and started to spar with each other.

***End of Chapter 2***

Sorry it took so long to update. With school and such life has been pretty hectic. Anyways if their are any questions just ask.

IMPORTANT: I need you, the reader to do me a favor. Another author by the name Jayce Signmorou is in dire need for OCs for his story. Check out his latest story and create an OC for one of the remaining digimon. You can submit multiply OCs. If I hear that this is happening chapters for this story will become more frequent.

Read and review. 


End file.
